


Seduction (Neganxreader college professor AU)

by The_mykie_show



Series: Tumblr requests and prompts [7]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Edgeplay, F/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_mykie_show/pseuds/The_mykie_show
Summary: You've been trying to suduce your professor since you started his class, it finally works.





	Seduction (Neganxreader college professor AU)

From the moment you'd started his class last semester you'd had a thing for Negan. 

Despite the fact that he was probably twice your age and your professor, he was ridiculously hot. He had this confidence, this swagger about him, that drew you to him like some kind of sexual magnetic pull, just his voice alone is enough to make you want to drop your panties. Usually you were a good student, your academics mattered to you, you always paid attention in class, but sometimes it was hard to concentrate on what Negan was teaching when all you could think about when he gestured to something on the board were those long fingers doing something else. 

You try to pull your mind out of the gutter. 

Goddamn you need to get laid. 

The problem was it never worked, none of those men were Negan. 

You had tried to seduce him, even regularly volunteering to stay after class and help with grading, or clean up, or whatever else he needed, but he always politely turned you down. 

“And that concludes today's class. Kevin, try not to be so goddamn high next class,” everyone laughed and the stoner kid who always sat in the back of class looked embarrassed, “and Y/N I'd like to speak with you in private.” 

Usually it freaked you out when your teachers asked you to stay late, but not with Negan. Anytime you got to be alone with him was fine by you. 

You wait by his desk for your classmates to file out of the room, once they're gone you lean down on Negan's desk, pushing your tits up to give him a little peek of cleavage and the black and red lace bra you were wearing. 

“You wanted to see me, sir?” you ask. 

“Please just call me Negan. So the semester is coming to an end soon, and a little birdie told me that you're graduating this year, making this your last year in my class. I was wondering if you might be interested in doing a little extra credit project with me?” Negan watches you intently while he speaks, and you get the feeling this might be your last chance to finally seduce him.

You reach into your bag and pull out a lollipop, peeling the wrapper off and teasingly licking it before slipping the candy between your lips, and thrusting it into your cheek. 

He watches you, and just when you think he's going to reject you something changes about him, his eyes darkened with lust, his lips curling into a smirk, his whole demeanor changed. 

“Or maybe you're looking for a different kind of extra credit project?” 

He stands from the desk, approaching from behind you. 

“You've been trying to fuck me since you walked into this class, and I've behaved myself, I've turned you down, I did what I'm supposed to as a professor. But it's getting to be too much.” he walks over to the door and flicks the lock shut. 

“First with the sexy little outfits, the little peaks of lingerie, the sucking on those fucking lollipops.” still leaning on the desk, too surprised to move, he pushes your top half further down, his hand slides down over the curve of your ass, and leans down to whisper in your ear “So you know what? I'm not gonna resist it anymore. And you're gonna get it now.” you feel wetness pool in your panties at his words. 

“I'm gonna need you on your knees.” you do as he says and drop down onto the floor on your knees. 

“Good girl, now shirt off, leave the bra though.” you obey again without question. 

He reaches for his own belt buckle and undoes his pants, pulling out his already half erect member. You'd guessed Negan was well endowed, but he was really packing. 

“You think you can take it?” he asks. 

“Yes, daddy.” it slips out before you can think it through. What if he's turned off by your kink? What if you just blew your chance?

Thankfully for you and your soaking wet, very needy pussy, his smirk only grows wider. 

“Good, because daddy is gonna need you to swallow every last inch. Do you understand?” you nod, and take his cock in your hand. He isn't fully erect yet, so you pull a trick you learned from your freshman year roommate, and you swallow him only half hard. He lets out a surprised moan, and it's the sexiest thing you've ever heard. 

You almost gag on his length, but take a deep breath through your nose and regain control.   
You pull off with a soft pop and tongue his tip, licking a drop of salty precome off. You suck his tip back in your mouth, staring up at him, making your eyes look as innocent and doe like as you can. 

“That's a good girl, I'm going to fuck your throat now, okay?” you nod. 

He grabs a handful of your hair and begins thrusting his hips, slowly at first, but then roughly. 

Your eyes begin to water but you swallow him down eagerly. 

“Damn babygirl.”

You let him have his way with your mouth, until he pulls away himself. Probably getting close to coming and not ready to be done with you just yet. 

He pulls you to your feet, and spins you so that your back is to him and you're facing his desk, he pushes your top half down again, this time his hand trails down your bare back, his touch is soft, almost loving now. A stark contrast with how rough he was being mere moments ago. When he reaches your waist his fingers undo the buttons on your jeans, and tug them down to bunch around your feet. 

His hands go back to your ass, softly brushing over the curve before he delivers a hard smack, you weren't expecting it, and you instinctively jerk away from him. 

“Oh uh, sorry, are you not into that kinda shit?” he apologized, backing away a little. 

“No, I am.” you admit “It just surprised me.” 

“Good, I was hoping you like it rough and dirty.” you nod, giving him your consent to really go for it.   
And he does. 

“Did you touch yourself thinking about this moment?” he asked hand still cupping your ass. 

“Yes.” you admit. 

“How many times?” 

“I don't know, lost count.” you're telling the truth, but you get another hard smack on the ass over your panties, followed by his hand gently rubbing the sting away. 

“When was the last time?” 

“Last night.” he smirks, giving your ass one last smack. 

“You are horny for it, college boys these days just don't know how to treat a lady do they? You want daddy to show you what it's like to get fucked by a real man?” 

“Yes daddy!” you whimper. 

“Let's see how wet you are.” he slips his hand inside your panties, stroking your slit up and down with the tip of one finger, teasing it over your clit before pressing it into your entrance. You bite down on your lip to hold back the moan of pure pleasure just knowing that a part of Negan's body is inside you gives you.   
He finds your sweet spot with no problem, stroking it a few times before he withdraws his hand. Letting your panties snap back into place. 

“Damn you're already soaked.” you hear the distant sound of him sucking your juices off his fingers, and you can't hold back the moan anymore. 

“Careful baby girl, we're in a classroom, don't get us caught.” he reminds you as he pulls your panties off, exposing you to him fully. 

He takes his cock in his hand, and slowly guides it to your entrance, sliding just the tip inside you, getting it wet with your juices before slowly rubbing his tip against your slit. Working your clit with it until you're a squirming mess, desperate for him to stop the teasing and fuck your brains out.

“You ready for me to fuck you now?” he asks, still teasing you. 

“Yes!” you practically groan. 

You yelp in surprise when his hand comes down on your ass again “Yes what?” 

“Yes daddy!” you respond and he rubs the sting away. 

“Good girl.” he goes back to rubbing your slit one more time before he lines himself up with entrance and enters you with a smooth but hard thrust that sends your body jerking forward against his desk.   
It's his turn to let out a moan now, but he still does a better job then you at keeping quiet. 

Every time he thrusts he pulls all the out until just his tip is inside you and slams forward again, rubbing against your sweet spot deep inside you every time and making your body bounce against the desk, you can already tell your pussy is going to be so deliciously sore tomorrow. He makes you feel so full, and he's fucking you so deeply from behind. 

Each thrust sends you closer and closer to the edge, and before long you can't keep quiet anymore, your moans are so loud they echo off the walls.

Negan silences you by slipping his fingers into your mouth. 

“There we go, just suck my fingers like a good girl while I make you come.” He uses his other hand to reach around your front to rub circles around your clit, working the little bundle of nerves until your sure you're about to explode. 

And then he stops everything. Leaving you hanging on the brink, bent over his desk, with your core literally aching for an orgasm, and feeling so empty. 

You can't really protest much because his fingers are still in your mouth, but you can glare at him.   
He laughs “That is for all the times I had to jerk myself off after class because of all the shit you pulled trying to seduce me.” he says, waiting long enough to completely ruin your building orgasm and drive you crazy with need before you feel his tip at your entrance again, moaning in relief around his fingers as he slides in again at last. 

This time he doesn't stop when you're on the brink, but leans down and whispers in your ear “You can come now.” 

It feels like it takes an eternity for you feel the familiar heat building in your core again, but when you do it feels like heaven. 

It's the most intense orgasm you've ever had, you can feel your walls rhythmically squeezing his cock with each wave of pleasure, as he thrusts and rubs two fingers around your sensitive clit, while you suck his fingers trying not to let out a scream that the whole campus could hear. 

You manage to ride out your orgasm relatively quietly, and after you've come undone Negan flips you around again to face him.

“Get on your knees again and take off your bra now.” you do as he says, dropping to your knees, you slide the straps off your shoulders slowly, unable to resist teasing him more even knowing that all these months of doing so had gotten you a ruined orgasm. 

You finally reach behind you and undo the hooks, letting the lacy fabric slip away and reveal your breasts.   
His cock is still wet with your juices and his precome, and slides easily between your mounds, he takes both hands putting them on either side and squeezing his cock between them as he begins to thrust. His thumbs rub over your nipples with every thrust, sending little tingles of pleasure down your body. 

You can see when he's close to his orgasm so you bow your head and take his tip in your mouth, softly sucking on it while your breasts encircle his shaft. He lets out a loud groan and his body tenses.   
You let him come in your mouth, and swallow without complaint. 

His softening cock slips from between your breasts, and he uses his thumb to wipe some come off the corner of your mouth. 

“If I would have known what a dirty little girl you are I would have given in to your little seduction attempts months ago.” he admits breathing heavily. 

You feel almost too weak with pleasure to stand. Fuck if that wasn't the best sex of your life, you're pretty sure Negan has ruined all other men for you now, and you're praying to every God you can think of that this will be a regular occurrence. 

“Now why don't you get dressed so we can talk about that extra credit project?”


End file.
